welcome back to the realm of the living
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: Nightingale a new hero has joined the teen titans and is rather close to Raven and seems close with everyone else but he has a dark past and he and robin share a hidden past from the TT. when a jealous beastboy attacking him he leaves and beastboy is arrested with 2 members gone and the return of slade will the titans finally fall or will they rise higher in glory than ever before.
1. dreams of tamaeran

*nightingale is mine the titans are not*  
character profile...  
Name:Kalona Darkseid (nee crook)  
Alter ego:Nightingale  
Age:16 years  
friends (groups):the teen titans, the fallen angels,the outlaws, young justice  
Siblings: Artemis crook, Cheshire, terra

powers: elemental powers werewolf, dreamwalking, superjump, indestructable bones and ghost powers.  
enemies:Slade, beastboy, ternion, the joker, the penguin  
allies:The justice league  
mentors : sportsmaster  
Backstory: originally an assassin like his parents Nightingale was born a hero in the year 2000. In this year Kalona was kidnapped and he was tortured. When all his hope was lost he was saved by the young justice when Robin left to become his own hero in 2005 Nightingale did the same and created his own team the fallen angels which included his closest friend Duskflare, Hex, Khimaera and spiritcat. But due to an increase in crime in Jump city and that apparently Robins team the titans could barely handle it he left to help...

nightingale is mine the titans are not*  
Nightingales POV  
nightmares are a cross between a figment of imagination and the demon realm if a child or even an adult has the same nightmare more than one hundred times they are possessed by the dream and never wake up.

Hi my name is Nightingale and I am a dreamwalker with my powers I can detect people who are at risk of their dream killing them and I can manipulate them into dreams saving the life of the targeted victim. For the last few months I have sensed a child who is close to being lost in their dream but he must have powers because somehow he's blocking me I cannot get into his dream. I've already asked Raven to help being the worlds most powerful empath I thought she might be able to sense him, but he seems to be blocking her as well so we cannot find him.

I do a bit more delving and find that in titans tower Starfire also known as Koriand'r is at risk and is on her ninety ninth nightmare so I prepare for a dreamwalk and enter hers...I thought I was ready but this dream freezes my very soul...

Starfires POV the dream  
I wake up and stretch, Oh what a glorious day, I leap up happily and skip into the kitchen as I enter the scene before me brings tears to my eyes, there is Robin on the floor in a puddle of blood...Dead. I turn and go look for Raven and Beastboy knowing that they are usually weak in the mornings and I find them dead, decapitated. worried for the last of my friends I go in search of Cyborg and Nightingale... I find Cyborg first he is on his back with a knife in his forehead surrounded by a puddle of oil and blood eyes seeing sightlessy above him. Then I find Nightingale he is alive but only bearly he looks up at me and mouths the word run and he dies in my arms. Theres an evil laugh and I turn around and see the titans greatest enemy...Slade he smirks at me and throws the knife...

Nightingales POV the dream  
This will not do if that knife hits her then even though this is not her one hundreth dream she could still die as this one is stronger than most so I have to put a stop to this.

Starfires POV the dream  
As the knife flies towards me I see a flash of white in the corner of my eye and slade screams and covers his ears... transforming into a large shadowy mass and exploding in a ball of light and the knife changed into a flying silky and I catch him and bring him into a hug before being hugged by the titans saying its my birthday I spend the rest of my time with my friends before I awake


	2. TERNION

*nightingale and Duskflare are mine the titans are not*  
NO ONES POV  
The Titans were training when the alarm went off signalling an attack so the titans left the tower and travelled to the source of the attack.

Nightingales POV  
Holy Crap what the heck is that he's like what would happen if Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock had a 3 way in the street at the prom and he is their weird ugly ass prom dumpster baby. 3 times as ugly as Plasmus, 3 times as strong as Cinderblock and 3 times as powerful as Overload. I wonder what his name is. As I thought that a familiar feminine voice in my head told me that his name is Ternion what a crap name.

Robins POV  
As I prepared to fight Big ugly Nightingale called out to him "Yo Ternion you're going down ugly" he then turned to me and said "call it Rob" I took one look at the newly named Ternion and said those two famous words Titans go!  
Cyborgs POV  
Ternion huh crap name let's take it already.  
No one's POV  
Nightingale struck first doing a simple jump and throwing a fireball at Ternion that simple attack started an all-out brawl between Ternion and the titans. Starfire flew at Ternion throwing starbolts at him but he swung his fist and hit her in the head knocking her unconscious. Robin sprang forwards and used most of his gadgets on the beast but he too was knocked unconscious.  
Mysterious persons POV  
Wow no wonder Kal left us to help the Titans 10 minutes into the fight and already two of them are down I can see my old friend he and the purple haired girl, Raven I think her name is are firing different types of energy at Ternion keeping him occupied whilst the green one they call Beastboy snuck up on him. It is a clever plan but I don't think it will work unlike the creatures that have been combined to make him Ternion is pretty clever. And the plan failed as Ternion picked up a car and threw it at Nightingale and Raven. I hear a roar and focus on Beastboy, he seems bigger and more beastlike than usual, interesting. The new and improved Beastboy smashes into Ternion and a few seconds later a werewolf copies him together the two animalistic beasts smash into Ternion and defeat him. So as per usual Kalona had it all in hand so I am going back to the Angels to report this Duskflare out.

NO ONES POV  
The transformation from werewolf to man took its toll on Nightingales body and as the final stages took place and Nightingale fell unconscious.  
NIGHTINGALES POV 1 hour later  
As Nightingale regained consciousness he noticed 3 things, 1. he was in the titan tower medical room. 2. The titans were looking at him grimly and 3. to his horror he was strapped to a table. Within 3 seconds everything went wrong Nightingale began screaming, the smell of burning flesh took to the air and Nightingale lit up like a bonfire, burnt through his bonds and fell to the floor in a burning fit of fear and horror.

RAVENS POV  
We didn't think this through did we? We completely forgot about Kal's fear of being strapped down or trapped in a cage. Why did he not tell us about his werewolf form he is like a brother to all of us why wouldn't he tell us unless he never knew he had it...

CYBORGS POV  
Oh man these wounds are going to take a while to heal, Why the hell did Beastboy make us tie him down to the table, I mean BB even went as far to say he is a danger to the team in his wolf form he never even came near us and BB did more damage to the city as the beast than that wolf even did damage to Ternion. Beastboy is just a hypocrite, Or he want Kal of the team because of the time he spends with Raven who is like a sister to him.

BEASTBOY'S POV (here we go from the green one himself what beastboy thinks)  
I FUCKING HATE HIM. That little prick came in here and got more respect in 5 months than i have done in 5 FUCKING years. He has to go and since I can't just get him kicked off the team because he is like Robin's brother I think that he must die.

ROBINS POV  
Well my brother is a werewolf...awesome, But boy am I pissed at Garfield Mark Logan right about now he tied up my brother and claimed he was a threat to the team you know what I say to that BULLSHIT I need to keep an eye on that green elf he's trying to get rid of my brother...

STARFIRES POV  
I like that big brown fluffy thing adopted brother Kalona turns into I wonder if he will allow me to hug him in that form?

NO ONES POV 12.00 pm...  
In the Teen Titans medical room a hooded figure snuck up on a now minorly burnt Nightingale he bent over the young hero and stuck a needle filled with the poison of the black widow into his arm smiling in victory before transforming into a rat and leaving the hero to his fate.  
What the figure failed to realize is that a few hours before Robin had set up CCTV in the medic room to keep an eye on the boy who was like his brother.

CYBORGS POV  
OH SHIT Kal's flat lining I've got to tell Robin. I leave my room and shout to Robin the news before speeding to the medic room...

Robin's POV  
My brother is flat lining OH MY GOD I've got to get to him now and then I'm watching the CCTV tape.

CYBORGS POV  
So I saved Kal but someone tried to kill him and I'm going to find out whom. It better not have been BB or I may just kill him and then Raven will resurrect him and kill him too and then robin will destroy his corpse.

NO ONES POV  
cyborg walks into the main room and tells the other what happened 


	3. Revelations and arrest

*nightingale and Duskflare are mine the titans are not*  
Robin's POV  
So Cyborgs just told us that someone tried to kill my brother and I think that me and Beastboy need to have a little chat before I watch the CCTV...  
Ravens POV  
When Cyborg told us that one of the titans tried to kill Nightingale, I began to work out who could have done it. I was in my room and none of my emotions got free so I'm out, Cyborg looked genuinely worried so he's out too. Nightingale is like Robin's brother so he's definitely out he would never kill family. Starfire and Nightingale are best friends(strangely) and she's too innocent so she's out too. It can't be...but it has to be Beastboy why though...Nightingale has done nothing to him why would he try to kill him. As I come to this conclusion I hear Nightingale moan and fearing the worst I leap forward and look for any sign of injury but instead of seeing him dead or in pain I see him smiling at me. Then he freezes as he looks at his arm and looks at me in shock...he tries to speak but fails so he looks at me then he looks at his arm in the universal signal for what the fuck happened to my arm. At the thought my throat clogs up and I couldn't answer but by the look on his face I didn't need to, he worked it out himself. I told him that I was going to tell Cyborg and he nods unfazed at the thought that he was probably going to be left alone with a killer.

As I walk in to the main room I see robin talking to Beastboy in hushed tones and I know what he is asking... Knowing that the killer would react to this I loudly tell Cyborg that Nightingale has awoken and I notice that as Cyborg runs out the room that Beastboy looks angry, really angry.

NO ONES POV  
Robin and Cyborg stormed back into the room after watching the CCTV and charged at Beastboy dragging him to the ground and cuffing him and then Robin stood up and called the police. 30 minutes later beastboy was swiftly dumped by Raven, slapped by Starfire and punched by the other original Titans he swore revenge and was dragged off by the police.

RANDOM COP POV  
We just arrested Beastboy, who knew that was going to happen today when they woke up . I feel sorry for the little green dude it's such a shame that one of the founding members of the Titans ended this way.

NO ONES POV  
Two loud gunshots filled the surrounding area and two cops fell down dead. A middle aged man wearing a gold and black mask walked towards a large green cell with a small green teenager in side it. The teenager looked up and smirked at Slade saying "yo Slade your never gonna get a better shot". slade replied stiffly with " my dear boy if I wanted to kill you would be dead already now I'm gonna get revenge on the titans you in". The boy looks at the man and says without hesitation "AS LONG AS I KILL NIGHTINGALE". Slade looks at the child and said "I do not know who that is so sure ".

Back at the tower Nightingales POV  
I have not seen Raven since the arrest so I go on knock on the door "Raven it's Nightingale you OK" there's a pause and then she replies with " GO AWAY YOU BASTARD IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU BEASTBOY WENT BAD WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE WE DON'T NEED YOU AND EVER SINCE YOU ARRIVED IT'S BEEN ONE BAD THING AFTER ANOTHER JUST FUCK OFF". I found no point in lying to myself she is correct I have to get out of here the tower is not my home anymore, I go to my room and pack before jumping out my room and disappearing in a blast of fire.


	4. rise from the shadows

*nightingale and Duskflare are mine the titans are not*  
RAVENS POV  
I feel immediately guilty and run out my room to apologize to Nightingale he was not in his room so I went to the main hall. As I enter the main hall Starfire walks towards me and slaps me before storming towards her room I look at the others and see Cyborg glaring at me and Robin holding a piece of paper which he chucks at me before storming out the room and following Starfire. When I read the writing on the paper I break down in tears it said

"Hey guys nightingale here I after my talk with Raven I have decided to lie low for a while so here is me formally resigning from your ranks so I am leaving but I may return if I do return I may create my own team so see ya guys and may your dreams forever be in your favor your colleague Nightingale"

5 Years later downtown Jump city Ravens Pov  
The titans are losing we were doing a standard patrol when Slade, Beastboy and an army of robots ambushed them all of a sudden the fighting stopped and most of the robots were destroyed by starbolts purple ones I looked up and floating there was Starfires older sister Blackfire she landed by us and shouted " outlaws rise from the shadows" and out of the nearby alley ways came Argent, Black lightning, Red x and a new figure that looked very similar to Nightingale as a group they defeated the robots and Slade and forced Beastboy into surrendering who then ran.  
The outlaws were invited back to the tower and each of them told there story apart from the mysterious hooded figure who said that his name was demon and that is it.

Blackfires story  
So I had just left an interstellar prison and come back to Earth when a guy called Grimlock attacked me he whacked me with a blast of electricity and i went flying but before I hit a tree I was caught...caught by demon he put me down on to the ground and ran towards Grimlock in five swift moves Grimlock was defeated and demon offered me the chance to become a member of his team to which I accepted having nothing to lose.

Red X's story  
I was fighting a losing battle against the Joker when the psycho was taken down by a black figure I drew my x-blade thinking this guy was going to attack me when he offered protection and a team to work with I like Blackfire had nothing to lose so I joined him.

Argents story  
I was attacked just outside the supermarket where I worked by the riddler I thought back but he easily defeated me he was about to kill me when a beam of energy struck him in the chest and K,Od him I looked around and saw demon with Blackfire and Red X when he asked me to join him at first I refused but he persuaded me so I joined him.

Black lightning's story  
I was actually looking for a new team after Meta and Kate left and I was approached by these guys so my story isn't exactly interesting but there is nothing I can do sorry. 


	5. summoning the angels

*Nightingale and the angels are mine the titans are not*

NO ONES POV

Once the Outlaws told their story the titans invited them to join with the titans forming one huge team but Demon denied it saying that if they formed a huge group of super heroes he had to have summoned his old team Robin then said to summon them so Demon rummaged around in his bag pulling out a pitch black staff...

THE RITUAL- RAVENS POV

I kalona advocabit angelos in me auxilium suum ortum a tenebris Duskflare amici mei, venomfang, fireheart et hic shadowclaw meam, et exaudi me

wow so he can speak Latin that's impressive I believe he said I kalona summon the fallen angels to me for their assistance rise from the dark my friends Duskflare, venomfang, fireheart and shadowclaw here my call and answer me...I wonder who will answer... a flash of black light came from his staff and in the shadows almost invisible four people came out a beautiful black haired blue eyed girl introduced herself as Duskflare, a creepy looking guy with red eyes and brown hair introduced himself as Venomfang, a pretty girl with red hair and bright amber eyes announced herself as fireheart and the last guy a handsome looking guy with black hair and coral black eyes introduced himself as shadowclaw.

with the introductions over all four teenagers walked over to Demon...and punched him in the same place one after the other. four right hooks later and once Demon stood up he finally introduced himself...

AN- sorry its not a very long chapter but it gets better oh the polls still open no results as of yet though remember its a coupling for Kalona

A) Raven

B)Argent

C) Duskflare

D)Blackfire

E) other


	6. The prodigy returns

*nightingale and the fallen angels are mine the titans are not*

NO ONES POV

Demon removed his hood and standing there smirking was...kalona smirking then he realized that all the titans were glaring at him and his smirk vanished to replaced by cold fear. Starfire leapt forward and hugged him unlike the others who she hugged he could breathe fine (thanks to training from Blackfire) and he was then hugged by robin and cyborg which he WAS crushed by. He then looked at Raven with his famous puppy dog eyes who rolled her eyes and glared at him. He flinched and started to back away as she stormed towards him when he was finally trapped against the wall Raven punched him, grabbed him and brought him into a hug.

No one moved, no one spoke...until Kalona started to laugh *cough giggle cough* everyone then rolled their eyes at his childishness then he was hugged by the angels Duskflare and shockingly shadowclaw he struggled out of their grip and turned towards the titans to see Cyborg drooling over Duskflare and Robin drooling over Starfire whilst (unsurprisingly) Raven was drooling over Shadowclaw...this was then followed by awkward silence.

Kalona rolled his eyes and hugged back his old team mates before the alarm went off scaring the shit out of Robin who jumped and landed in Starfires arms yelling out HOLY BATMOBILE as he did so. Starfire looked at him confused and said what is the mobile of bat? Everyone sweat dropped anime style and face palmed simultaneously. before Robin looked at his computer to see what was happening and saw the face of commissioner Gordon smirking who then said calm down Dick I only wanted to wish you a happy birthday no need to curse Bruce's favorite toy (sarcastic or is it?).


	7. ROUND ONE

*nightingale and the fallen angels are mine the titans are not*

NO ONES POV

Robin smiled at his old friend who smiled back but then the alarm went off and the kind and friendly face of commissioner Gordon became the cruel and fat face of the mayor of jump city oi kids we need you take care of a little problem can you do that little ones he said in a sickly sweet voice. Robin glared at him and replied in an equally sweet voice why of course Mayor Timothy Dickerson would you like me to buy you a pizza and fetch your paper why we are at it lets make things clear for you...WE ARE SUPERHEROES NOT LITTLE KIDS YOU CAN BOSS ABOUT THATS WHY I LEFT THE FUCKING BATMAN. he was then interrupted by the alarm going off but some bright spark changed the setting so it sounded like the waffle song instead of its usual droning tone, Robin looked at the screen and cursed... Its Slade and Beastboy...(then he said those highly annoying words that he never stops saying) TITANS GO.

Time skip 30 minutes NO ONES POV

When the group finally turned up their enemies just stood their smirking Demon removed his hood and looked straight into Beastboy's eyes and grinned sadistically clicking his knuckles. Beastboy gulped but then attacked but Demon just rolled his eyes at Beastboy's pathetic attempts of attack. Demon sped forward and lamp posted beastboy then turned and drew his Katana and engaged Slade in a duel... mean while Robin rolled his eyes and yelled to his brother Yo bro you were supposed to banter first. Demon looked back at his brother who was fighting slade bots and replied FUCK THAT. Raven said boys focus on the bloody fight...idiots.


	8. Beastboy vs Demon and surprise back up

*nightingale and the fallen angels are mine the titans are not*

Beastboy yelled in rage and charged at Demon when slade was knocked unconscious by Robin. Demon ducked under Beastboy's pathetic attack and sliced with his sword severing Beastboy's ear off which flew of spraying blood. Demon watched in sick fascination as blood pored down Beastboy's neck he smirked and swiped his sword at Beastboy's chest who just managed to dodge but fell onto his ass. Unknown to him and the others Slade regained consciousness and snuck up behind Demon and prepared to stab him with his sword. Just as he swiped there was a flash of black and Slade's now severed hand fell from his wrist and Slade screamed as blood squirted from the hole in his arm. When Slade looked up there was a shadowed and cowled figure with a bloody sword looking at him. Slade looked at the figure and said _w..who a..are y..you_. the figure smirked at him and replied with _I'M batman_ in a painful sounding voice.

(AN) WAS GOING TO END IT THERE BUT IM NICE :-)

Robin sighed and walked up to his old mentor _hello Bat Butt what brings you to Jump are you stalking me old man_, Batman shook his head _no Robin I wanted to wish you a happy sixteenth birthday_. Robin smirked and replied with _well whilst you are hear you may as well help out. _Batman sighed and swept his sword up forming a stance of readiness. and ran towards The slade bots stopping next to Duskflare who was basically kicking robotic ass with Raven watching her back. Batman looked at the robots in disdain and said _you robots are pathetic I wonder if you can feel fear _**(mockingly putting his hand to his chin). **Batman released his famous glare at sladebots who ran away screaming for their mummies. Batman smirked and turned to watch his ex students at work..._**(AN-PERV)**_

Meanwhile said students Robin and Demon were fighting back to back and forming an arc of destruction everywhere..._**(AN-ahh mum help**_** me).** When the sladebots were finally defeated the group noticed that slade and his apprentice had escaped once more.


	9. the search for slade

*nightingale and the fallen angels are mine

When the team of superheroes realized that Slade had vanished, Robin was surprisingly calm and they went back to tower. Once they got there Batman said He had to go because the Justice League was struggling with a problem which Robin was relived by as he hadn't forgiven his old mentor. when Batman was gone Robin stormed into his room to try to track down Slade and his green Companion. Meanwhile Cyborg had Hacked a piece of Slade technology that he managed to get hold of and was trying to find Slade's hideout and struggling. Demon was surprised at Robin's change of attitude but figured that he didn't want to act up in front of Batman so he wasn't worried.

***Starfire wishes to tell you that this is a line of break***

cyborg was still struggling with the slade tech but had actually started finding little clues leading to a rather cliché abandoned warehouse that cyborg guessed was slade's base. Cyborg stood up and went Into Robins office telling the boy wonder what he had found. Robin smirked and whispered to himself _well done slade very funny._

_*MEANWHILE IN SLADES BASE*_

slade and his partner in crime beastboy were dancing to Avril lavigne's "hello kitty". Slade with his new robotic hand smirked and started singing along (AN- oh run and hide my ear drums are bleeding- ALL JOKING ASIDE I WILL _**NOT**_ BE ADDING IN THE LYRICS). Neither criminals knew that watching through the security camera's was a mortified and mentally scarred Cyborg...

*AN new poll unlocked...as this fanfiction is coming to an end...I'd say about 6 or 7 more chapter I have made another poll on how it finishes I have 3 ideas you decide


	10. the beginning of the end

*nightingale and the fallen angels are mine

_*MEANWHILE IN SLADES BASE*_

slade and his partner in crime beastboy were dancing to Avril lavigne's "hello kitty". Slade with his new robotic hand smirked and started singing along (AN- oh run and hide my ear drums are bleeding- ALL JOKING ASIDE I WILL _**NOT**_ BE ADDING IN THE LYRICS). Neither criminals knew that watching through the security camera's was a mortified and mentally scarred Cyborg...

Cyborgs POV

O...K never going to un-see that but I need to tell Robin where they are so yeah I think this is going to end quickly.

NPOV

Cyborg walked into boy wonders office and proceeded to tell Robin where Slade and Beastboy are and what they are doing. When Robin heard about them dancing to hello kitty he looked decidedly green and he excused himself to the toilet 10 minutes and dozens of retching sounds later the pale boy wonder returned and told Cyborg to gather the titans...

once said titans were prepared they traveled to the warehouse to hunt down their enemies...once they got there they were surrounded by slade bots...

Robin instantly took up the dragon fist stance and he and his team proceeded to destroy the sladebots before moving on to hunt down the two criminal Slade and Beastboy.

Kalona cornered the green changeling whilst the others took on slade and his remaining robots

(AN) sorry for the short chapter I have closed down the poll and got my answer and im sorry to say in this fanfiction kalona will not be dating...


	11. Round 2

*nightingale and the fallen angels are mine

_*MEANWHILE IN SLADES BASE*_

slade and his partner in crime beastboy were dancing to Avril lavigne's "hello kitty". Slade with his new robotic hand smirked and started singing along (AN- oh run and hide my ear drums are bleeding- ALL JOKING ASIDE I WILL _**NOT**_ BE ADDING IN THE LYRICS). Neither criminals knew that watching through the security camera's was a mortified and mentally scarred Cyborg...

Cyborgs POV

O...K never going to un-see that but I need to tell Robin where they are so yeah I think this is going to end quickly.

NPOV

Cyborg walked into boy wonders office and proceeded to tell Robin where Slade and Beastboy are and what they are doing. When Robin heard about them dancing to hello kitty he looked decidedly green and he excused himself to the toilet 10 minutes and dozens of retching sounds later the pale boy wonder returned and told Cyborg to gather the titans...

once said titans were prepared they traveled to the warehouse to hunt down their enemies...once they got there they were surrounded by slade bots...

Robin instantly took up the dragon fist stance and he and his team proceeded to destroy the sladebots before moving on to hunt down the two criminal Slade and Beastboy.

demon cornered the green changeling whilst the others took on slade and his remaining robots

_**chapter 11**_

demon smirked at beastboy _its time beastboy just give up and you might just survive _beastboy glared at his opponent and pulled out a green colored sword and charged forward swiping wildly... demon dodged easily and drew his own black bladed katana and swung at the green changeling.

beastboy survived but the blade cut through his other ear cutting it off. the green body part flew through the air releasing blood as it went. Beastboy put his hand over the gashing wound as he tried to hold in the pained scream that threatened to escape. Demon smirked and sheathed his katana with a flourish. _hey beastboy you always used to say that chicks dig the ears...well what are they gonna dig now that your ears are on permanent leave _Demon mocked, Beastboy looked at demon confused no longer being able to hear.

meanwhile robin was fighting slade full on while mocking him about his dancing which creeped Slade out and confused him making him unfocused much to Robin's amusement. whilst they were fighting a familiar blonde was watching from the shadows confused, but when Duskflare destroyed the last slade bot with a shadow ball she attacked...


	12. Terra vs Duskflare

*I own the angels and demon no one else*

_meanwhile robin was fighting slade full on while mocking him about his dancing which creeped Slade out and confused him making him unfocused much to Robin's amusement. whilst they were fighting a familiar blonde was watching from the shadows confused, but when Duskflare destroyed the last slade bot with a shadow ball she attacked..._

Terra leaped at an unfocused Duskflare but before she could hit her target with a rock Duskflare punched Terra in the nose, bursting it and causing blood to run down the geomancer's face. A now bloodied and angry Terra lunged at Duskflare with a punch who just caught it and head butted her full force causing the bloodied blonde to collapse on the ground in pain. Duskflare glared at the girl and squeezed her fist crushing it in the process. Terra screamed getting the attention of the other Titans but they decided to let Duskflare handle the blonde traitor. Somehow Terra managed to get back up and threw a large boulder at Duskflare but before the rock could hit or the heroine could move there was a flash of black and the boulder exploded whilst a black bladed katana was buried in the ground.

_Do you mind I'm trying kill this bitch _Duskflare shouted to a slightly amused Demon. Cyborg grinned _Bitch fight yeah Baby_ he shouted throwing a fist in the air. Raven glared at him and Cyborg vanished through a black portal.

Meanwhile Terra attacked time and time again throwing rock after rock only for her to be punched in the face by Duskflare and knocked on her ass. in the background the rather sinister twin chuckles of Robin and Demon could be heard as they both beat their opponents. Demon with beastboy and Robin with Slade. Beastboy looked up to see the blonde Traitor be kicked in the stomach by Duskflare who was giving Terra with a scary death glare and Beastboy felt liquid in his pants._ hey guys look beastboy peed himself_ Demon mocked as he moved to arrest the green villain who gave a weak death glare transformed into a fly but got captured by a very pissed off Starfire _escape again you will not boy of the beast you are now a prisoner of the law of the arm _she told him, Beastboy struggled to escape her grip but thanks to her unbelievable strength he failed. Starfire looked over at the STILL fighting girls and shot a star bolt at terra who dodged and fired a sharpened rock at the shocked tamaeran.

before she could move a red, yellow and green flash pushed her out the way and the rock smashed into him, Robin collapsed to the ground with the rock shrapnel in his stomach he gasped in pain and brought his hands to his hair to grab but Starfire could see a large amount of blood leave the Boy wonder's stomach She flew over to him and picked up the pale traffic light clad hero. whilst the rest of the titans watched in shock terra and slade ran away leaving Beastboy behind...


	13. XCAPE

*I own the angels and demon no one else*

_before she could move a red, yellow and green flash pushed her out the way and the rock smashed into him, Robin collapsed to the ground with the rock shrapnel in his stomach he gasped in pain and brought his hands to his hair to grab but Starfire could see a large amount of blood leave the Boy wonder's stomach She flew over to him and picked up the pale traffic light clad hero. whilst the rest of the titans watched in shock terra and slade ran away leaving Beastboy behind..._

**chapter 13**

The police arrived and arrested the deafened and injured Beastboy who now was unconscious and dumped him in the back of a prison van after attaching power inhibitor bands on his wrists. As the van drove away people could hear the enraged roar of the ex-titan as he realized he was going to prison. Robin was teleported to the titan tower infirmary by an almost crying Raven (AN there is no couplings in this and I hate RobRae no offence shippers, raven is crying because he is like a brother to her) Starfire and Duskflare were glaring at the direction of the Police van went. Demon however just glared at the floor furious at himself for not being quick enough to stop Terra. Cyborg was glaring at a poor tree that so happened to be in his line of sight.

_**meanwhile at the jailhouse**_

_goodbye Beastboy enjoy your stay_ a pompous cop called Donald Pigget called out mockingly. Although he could not hear him the green ex-titan knew the cop was mocking him and beastboy gave a annoyed look at the fat cop. The cop smirked at the changeling and walked off...a few seconds later there was a muffled fighting sound and another cop came in with the key and unlocked the cell Beastboy recognized the woman as he met her before he thought her name was Virginia Borkson she looked at him pointedly and in the end just dragged him out the cell Beastboy complained to the Red head but she didn't listen only dragged him by his broken arm. 15 minutes and 3 dead cops later they escaped the prison and rode off in a bright red corvette with pink and yellow flowers on it.

_**At Titans tower**_

Cyborg was watching over Robin with Demon sitting in the corner with a sad smile on his face as he knew Robin was in a coma. The alarm then went off and Robin sat up and mumbled titans trouble in his sleep. Demon and Cyborg Shared a amused look before running to the common room where they met the rest of the team. Demon looked at the computer screen and sighed _guys beastboy is trying to escape again but we are to do nothing you see unknown to him he has a tracker implaed in his arm he is going to lead us right to Slade the dancing idiot will never see this coming._


	14. Slade's not so secret hideout

*I own the angels and demon no one else*

_Cyborg was watching over Robin with Demon sitting in the corner with a sad smile on his face as he knew Robin was in a coma. The alarm then went off and Robin sat up and mumbled titans trouble in his sleep. Demon and Cyborg Shared a amused look before running to the common room where they met the rest of the team. Demon looked at the computer screen and sighed guys beastboy is trying to escape again but we are to do nothing you see unknown to him he has a tracker implaed in his arm he is going to lead us right to Slade the dancing idiot will never see this coming._

**chapter 14**

Cyborg typed a few things on the computer and a red blob appeared on the screen _that blob is the green bean now we wait_ and so the titans waited and less than 30 minutes later the blob stopped moving _the old toy shop really wow Slade losing your touch much_ Raven said emotionlessly. _ Never underestimate your enemies Raven Slade is still dangerous and we do not know what is in this toy shop even if it is abandoned I have heard a few stories and none of them good_ kalona pointed out but Raven rolled her eyes at Robin brother and replied with _Ive been to that toy shop with Starfire and Cyborg many times and I know every crook and cranny of it please trust me Demon. _kalona glared at her but nodded.

_**at the toy shop**_

Beastboy glared at Slade_ really Freddy's toy shop that's our new hideout_ the changeling shouted at the master criminal who swiftly replied with_ no dumbass its a trap for the titans I have an army here and you have a tracker on you so don't try and order me ABOUT stupid little boy I am older and more experienced than you never question me or I will not get you out of trouble again. _Beastboy looked at his boss confused and slade glared at him before knocking him unconscious and giving him robotic ears so that he could hear properly.

**_30 minutes later_**

The titans infiltrated the shop and were instantly surrounded by hundreds of sladebots. *clap clap* Slade applauded the titans as he appeared his new robotic hand morphing into a real flesh hand and the mark of scath glowed behind him_ happy birthday Raven_ slade sneered and Raven was filled with dread

AN due to the poll this story will end with Kalona going insane thanks to all of you that voted :-)


	15. final showdown

*I own the angels and demon no one else*

_The titans infiltrated the shop and were instantly surrounded by hundreds of sladebots. *clap clap* Slade applauded the titans as he appeared his new robotic hand morphing into a real flesh hand and the mark of scath glowed behind him happy birthday Raven slade sneered and Raven was filled with dread._

Slade moves in on Raven. But instead of attacking, Slade says he has a message for her. He then grabs Raven's arm and burns the symbol onto it. Slade then starts to destroy the entire place thus putting the other Titans in danger _the message must be delivered_," slade says. The chase takes to the skies as Raven flies through the city in any attempt to escape but she can not shake him. Slade catches up and traps her atop a skyscraper. He tears off her cloak to reveal more symbols on her back. Raven stands and fights him knowing there's nowhere to run. But she can't do it, Slade easily overpowers her. He declares "_The message will be delivered; your destiny will be fulfilled_". The symbol on Slade's head now appears on Raven's as well. Her clothes begin to tear away to reveal more symbols all over her body. Her hair begins to grow long. The sun begins rising and setting very fast as the days pass before their eyes. Suddenly, it stops and Slade lets go. Raven stares at the city. The sky is blood red, the city is in ruins, the tower sits destroyed, in an ocean of lava.

Slade smirks and says _now that that's been sorted lets finish off your friends shall we I think that I will start with Robin_ powering up an energy blast and shooting it at Robin. a flash of black appears in front of Robin and Demon is standing there and he absorbs the blast.

Demon looks down at himself in shock then finds out he is unharmed he grins and looks up focusing on Slade who screams and disintegrates into a pool of blood. Nightingale then flicks his hand at Beastboy who bursts into ashes dying instantly. Demon rises off the ground and laughs, a cold demonic laugh and speaks for the first time since the energy from slade hit him_ KNEEL BEFORE ME MORTALS FOR I am lord vile KNEEL honk _

_(AN AND THAT IS A WRAP THIS FANFICTION IS FINISHED AND YES FROM NOW ON DEMON WILL BE KNOWN AS LORD VILE AND WILL SPEAK LIKE GAMZEE FROM HOMESTUCK SORRY IF THIS RUINS HOMESTUCK FOR YOU HOMESTUCK FANS)_


	16. being rewritten

OK so I will apparently be rewriting all of my older stories


End file.
